Estas vivo
by yuukistrawberry
Summary: Ella es una ingenua, lo único que hace es bailar y dormir sobre un camión para evitar a los caminantes, demasiado perezosa para buscar un refugio de verdad. Para Daryl solo es una mujer estúpida y frágil. Pero se ha vuelto blando y simplemente no puede pasar de largo.


Ella es una ingenua, lo único que hace es bailar y dormir sobre un camión para evitar a los caminantes, demasiado peresoza para buscar un refugio de verdad. Para Daryl solo es una mujer estupida y fragil. Pero se ha vuelto blando y simplemente no puede pasar de largo.

Disclaimer: TWD y sus personajes pertenecen a abc y a los creadores del cómic TWD.

Capitulo 1: Preparada para saltar

Ya casi había amanecido, pero no podía dejar de mirar el cielo, no había dormido en toda la noche escuchando la música a través de los auriculares. Mirar las estrellas y escuchar música era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. El único que podía permitirse ahora en realidad. Se sentía bien. El día anterior había conseguido bañarse en el río al este de la carretera, agradecía el haberse quitado la mugre y la sangre de encima, había intentado pescar algún pez, pero la pesca no era lo suyo por lo que se contento con masticar el trozo de ardilla que le quedaba y hojas de menta para aplacar el estomago. Ahora estaba bastante satisfecha. Estaba limpia, no le dolía el estomago del hambre, y había encontrado un camión lo suficientemente alto como para pasar la noche a salvo. Sonrió mordiéndose los labios mientras se incorporaba para observar los alrededores del camión en busca de los muertos o vivos, pero todo estaba desierto. Con tranquilidad estiro los brazos hasta arriba y masajeo su cuello, el haber pasado la noche tirada en una superficie dura murmurando canciones le había pasado factura.

Arreglo su mata de pelo en una trenza y la metió dentro del sueter gris que estaba dos tonos más oscuro de lo normal por la suciedad. Más de una vez algún muerto la había pillado al agarrarla de su pelo, pero se refusaba a cortarlo, su madre odiaba que se cortara el cabello. Abotono los vaqueros y ato los cordones de las botas, recogió en su mochila las cosas tiradas encima del tejado y se dispuso a bajar del techo del vehículo cuando de repente oyó el ruido de una moto acercarse. Sus piernas reaccionaron antes que su cerebro, salto al suelo desequilibrándose por un instante, pero en seguida corrió a la cabina del conductor y se encerró dentro sin hacer caso al cadáver de un muerto allí tirado ni a los cristales de las ventanas rotas.

Estando agachada oyó como se acercaba la moto y también un coche. Para su desesperación se dio cuenta que los vehículos estaban parando, probablemente para revisar el camión.

— No creo que haya nada aquí dentro, si esta aquí tirado es que nadie lo quería.

Era sin duda una voz masculina, se oía hastiada y también ligeramente ronca. Oyó como el hombre caminaba y trataba de abrir la parte trasera del vehículo sin éxito.

— Hey, hay algo encima del techo.— dijo una voz más aguda pero igual masculina.

"Mierda", cerro los ojos y arrugo la cara. ¿Como pudo ser tan estúpida y dejar la mochila allí? En el mejor de los casos se largarían con la mochila y la dejarían sin sus pertenencias. En el peor, se darían cuenta de que alguien estaba allí.

— Mierda.— dijo el hombre de la primera voz, — aquí estuvo alguien, estate atento.

Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y maldijo otra vez. Saco el cuchillo de la bota (para colmo, la única pistola que tenía estaba en el bolsillo de la mochila) y se preparo para saltar.

Uno de los hombres se estaba acercando a la cabina, oía sus pasos, lentos y precavidos. Se quedo quieto unos segundos y abrió la puerta del conductor. Pero ella estaba preparada y se tiro encima de él con todas sus fuerzas logrando derribarlo y poner el cuchillo sobre su cuello.

— Baja el arma y me iré sin hacer daño. — dijo sin mirar al segundo hombre. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el hombre al que ataco, tenía en sus manos un cuchillo como el suyo y al ver su cuerpo supo que no podría mantenerlo quieto estando simplemente sentada encima, y tenía razón. De un movimiento brusco el hombre se levanto y sujetándola de las manos logro tirarla al suelo y con una rodilla sobre su pecho la inmovilizo en el suelo.

Estaba asustada, ya había visto a hombres así antes, usaban a las chicas y luego las dejaban tiradas como almuerzo para los muertos, ella lo había vivido. Se mordió los labios haciéndose daño para que sus labios no temblaran

Miro la cara del hombre que la tenía inmovilizada, tenía una mirada fiera y los dientes apretados con fuerza que hacían que su mandíbula se viese más marcada y dura. El pelo, largo hasta casi los hombros, liso y enredado le tapaba parte de la cara. Una de sus manos estaba en su cuello y la otra sujetaba sus brazos.

— Daryl, déjala, solo se estaba protegiendo.

Ella trato de mirar el rostro del segundo hombre que estaba hablando a su favor, pero no pudo lograr girar la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, la presión en el cuello y el pecho se aflojo, pero el hombre llamado Daryl aún sujetaba sus manos con fuerza.

— ¿Estas sola? —Pregunto Daryl. Ella estuvo tentada de decirle que no, que un grupo grande estaba justo al lado, en el bosque. ¿Pero le creería? ¿Que grupo en su sano juicio se queda asentado en los bosques? Ninguno, y los que eran tan tontos como para hacerlo murieron.

— Si.

Maldijo en su interior lo débil que había sonado su voz. Miro fijamente los ojos de Daryl para hacerle ver que no estaba intimidada. Los ojos del hombre eran claros pero estaban marcadas por unas pronunciadas ojeras. En ese momento él le soltó las manos y se levanto, mientras que el otro hombre se acercaba para seguir la conversación.

— ¿Desde hace mucho?

Se veía menos rudo que Daryl, limpio y afeitado. Parecía uno de esos fotógrafos que van a los montes de Noruega a fotografiar a chicas bonitas para luego subir las fotos a instagram. No tenían pinta de ser violentos o mala gente pero tampoco podía fiarse así sin más.

— Desde hace unos meses.

— ¿A cuantos caminantes has matado? — pregunto bruscamente Daryl a la par que recogía una ballesta del suelo.

Ella subió una ceja ¿Alguien cuenta a los muertos que mata?

— Los suficientes como para abrirme camino y seguir viva.

— ¿A cuantas personas has matado?

— ¿Es esto un interrogatorio?

— Respóndele por favor.— intervino el segundo hombre.

— A tres.

Cambio el peso de un pie al otro y se cruzo de brazos. ¿Por que la estaban interrogando? Peor, ¿por que les estaba respondiendo? Debía de coger sus cosas y largarse.

— ¿Por qué?

— Defensa propia. ¿Os importa que me vaya? No tengo todo el día para hablar.

En realidad no pretendía sonar ruda, pero los desconocidos la ponían de los nervios. Se acerco a su mochila tirada en el asfalto vigilando a los dos hombres.

— Tenemos un campamento.

Daryl la miro y ella le devolvió la mirada sin entender. ¿Querían que ella, una desconocida, se uniera a ellos?

— En realidad es más que eso.— empezó a hablar el segundo hombre, — Somos una comunidad de supervivientes, tenemos defensas, refugio y alimento. Tenemos sitio para más.— la miro esperanzado con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Los miro en silencio. Esos hombres de verdad le estaban ofreciendo ir con ellos. Así, sin más. A una desconocida que estaba tirada al lado de un camión.

Miro el cielo, ya no quedaban estrellas, solo un azul intenso salpicado de nubes. ¿Y por que no? Llevaba unos nueve meses sola, vagando por los bosques de todo el estado, de casa en casa, de tejado en tejado. Encerrada por días en algún desván para descansar de los muertos. Lo peor que le podía pasar era acabar muerta, pero ella ya no le temía a la muerte.

Recogió su mochila del suelo, saco la pistola (haciendo que ambos hombres se alarmasen)y la ajusto al cinturón de su pantalón.

— Estoy lista.

Daryl solo la miro y asintió subiéndose a su moto. El segundo hombre le sonrió abiertamente y le señalo el asiento pasajero del coche.

— Me llamo Aaron. Te gustara Alexandría, esta a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí. Pasaremos por la gasolinera de la 64 para revisar si queda algo de combustible y volveremos allí.

Ella solo asintió ligeramente apoyándose en el asiento de copiloto, era tan blandito. Mientras tanto Aaron seguía hablando sobre Alexandría. Así ella se entero que eran dos grupos unidos en uno solo, que Alexandría había resistido desde el principio del fin del mundo y que ademas hace poco derrotaron una banda de bandidos lobo como se llamaban ellos a si mismos y también una enorme horda de muertos. Lo cierto es que estaba impresionada, que un grupo haya sobrevivido todo este tiempo era un milagro. Sobre todo cuando te atacan vivos y muertos, pero contra todo pronostico ellos estaban vivos, en una comunidad, sobreviviendo. Incluso había niños, ancianos y hasta un bebé.

— Ah por cierto, ¿Como te llamas?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros

— Emily.

* * *

Hola! Últimamente he estado muy obsesionada con twd y he estado leyendo fanfics como My Salvation o I'll be Good (en ingles, apenas hay fanfics en castellano de un OC por Daryl). Y para mi desconcierto casi todos comienzan con lo mismo, la oc encuentra a Sophia y la devuelve con su familia. Lo cierto es que me he cansado de leer más de lo mismo todo casi igual a la serie por lo que si veís un off canon, lo siento, estáis advertidos. Y si me copie de como encontraron a Bob para el encuentro de este personaje con Daryl.


End file.
